Walk In My Shoes, For a Change
by Yang Chun
Summary: One moment, Emerson Tsai is at her friend's house criticizing the character, Taiwan, the next, she wakes up as Gakuen Hetalia's Taiwan. The only way for Emi to come home is to take Taiwan's place till she gets Taiwan's crush, Japan, to like her- but that'll probably happen when Thailand and India decide to leave their elephants. Let me just say this, Emi's in for a heap of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Seeing as how I wrote this during the summer and it is my first published story, it may not be my best work, but I tried.**

**I do not own anything, except some of the characters that Emi mentions**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes from the peaceful sleep I was having. The room was so brightly lit that I had to squint my eyes so they wouldn't burn. Like a normal morning, I got up and went towards the bathroom to get ready; but instead, I rammed into something, hard.  
"What the heck?" I cursed as struck the floor. Wasn't there supposed to be a dresser here? In an instant, my eyes flickered open- screw the light- to see that I was in an unfamiliar room. I was about to look around more when I heard a yell come from the other side of a door.  
"Taiwan, get up or we're going to be late!" The voice had a Vietnamese accent to it.

Oh, crap.

Don't tell me this had something to do with last night?

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

I was over at my friend Athena's house; doing homework, of course. We were also chatting about what goes on in school. She's part Filipino, so she has slightly tanned skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. Athena's my best friend and we're together a lot. Unlike most of the girls at our school, Athena's more of a practical person who doesn't care about famous clothing brands or whatever everybody else likes. However, she's also very quiet, while I can be more outspoken, only by a little. But she's also more blunt than I am. One thing that we love to do is read, and we also can't stand some of the airheads in our class.  
"Do you know what was going on with Paige and Katy?" I whispered.  
"Not a clue. Why?" Athena sighed. I do kind of like to talk about things like this, but I try to do it secretly and with people I can trust.  
"I heard Paige swear at Katy in the hallway. Called her a slut or something?"  
"And you heard this, how?"  
"My locker is next to Katy's. She sounded really angry."  
"I'll never understand that. I still can't believe Lucas likes Katy."  
"It's weird, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Another thing- Oh my gosh! Look at what I found!" I held up a picture of a turtle that was part of my presentation. My presentation was really on the Canary Islands, Spain, which has about five different species of turtle.  
"Yes Emi. It's a turtle," Athena groaned. Oh yeah, my name's Emerson Tsai, but people call me Emi for short.  
"But it's a loggerhead sea turtle! They can be found in the Canary Islands, Spain!" I protested like an idiot.  
"Yes, it is Spain. The guy that has a bunch of turtles and loves tomatoes," Athena rolled her eyes. We're both fans of the show, Hetalia. She doesn't mind it, but I love it. Athena's more into something similar to Fullmetal Alechemist.  
"Well, the country itself basically invaded many countries such as Philippines, Belgium, pretty much all of Latin America-"  
"Yes, I know. I wish Philippines was a real character, though."  
"She almost is. A lot of fans have made a character of her. She's was even thought to be a picture of Vietnam with her hair differently, and a maid."  
"Yeah, but it isn't real. But really, Vietnam?"  
"The picture was really messy. Besides, Vietnam's my favorite character," I announced.  
"I know, it's her and Taiwan, right?"  
"Taiwan's . . .ehh, okay," I admitted.  
"Really? I thought you liked Taiwan."  
"I don't hate her, but she's very . . . I don't know. I don't like that she worries a lot, and she's almost like Seychelles. In fact, I hate Seychelles!"  
"Seychelles?"  
"Yeah, she's all perfect and acts like like a goody-good. At least Vietnam's tough, but she's also quiet at the same time."  
"Whatever you like. But I don't think she is that bad, Emi," Athena replied.  
"It's not like I have anything against them, I just don't like them. What's going to happen? Bad luck for a chain mail?" I scoffed. "Like that stalker one?"  
Athena was about to say something else, but a car pulled up outside, signaling that I had to leave.  
"Thanks for having me over, Athena, but I need to go," I packed all my things, and left her house.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

I swear I spaced out for five minutes. Once I regained my thoughts, I scrambled up and ran over to the mirror to see if it were true. Instead of seeing myself, I saw a girl with dark hair, brown eyes, and a curl sticking up from her head, staring back at me. I panicked.  
"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs, though it didn't sound like me; especially her accent. The voice was much more high-pitched compared to mine, and her skin a just a tad paler. In truth, I can't say that I look that different from her. Since I am Chinese, I have somewhat similar features to her- even though I look more like China, literally-, her hair was lighter than mine. I looked down to see that I was slightly shorter, and a bit more slimmer. I guess I really was Taiwan.  
"Taiwan!" Vietnam hollered as she thrust the door open and stepped into my room. "Hurry up! We don't need to be late."  
It really was Vietnam; my favorite character! I just nodded and pulled out a similar thing to what she was wearing. She quickly left in a huff, as I slammed the door after her. Instead of pissing her off, I pulled on the sailor-style dress with gold accents, a pair black long socks, and Mary Jane shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything other then the OCs.**

* * *

Once I was done getting ready for the day, I walked out of the room; well, more like scrambled.  
"Uh, who are you, may I ask?" I tried not to tremble as Vietnam shot me a piercing stare.  
"The bald monk known as Tibet- Who do you think I am? The Socialist Republic of Vietnam!" Vietnam threw me what I guessed was Taiwan's school bag.  
"T-thank you. Do you have a hairband?" I questioned her.  
"Uh, sure. But you never wear your hair up," she argued as she pulled one off her wrist.  
"I just want it out of my face today," I lied. I just never liked my hair in my face.  
"Are you okay? You seem weird," Vietnam turned to me. I swear I felt myself flinch. Was she always this tough?  
"Yeah. Just have a little headache," I lied.  
"Do you need anything? China probably has a bunch of medicines."  
"I think I'll live."  
"Okay then, but we need to get down to class."  
I nodded and followed her as she led me out of our dorm.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

While walking to the cafeteria, I started to think of what the hell happened. Why would I be here? It must be a dream. But if it wasn't, then I'm stuck here. How did I come here anyway? I was simply talking to Athena, then I woke up as Taiwan. She better not be behind this. I couldn't even bring myself to tell Vietnam, she would probably think I was insane. I mean, I've read dumb stories of fan fiction that has a character falling into this type of situation, but this is just insane. Is there any way for me to get out of here? This better not be Britain's fault!  
"You've been quiet, Taiwan. Is there something bothering you?" Vietnam spoke up as she led me down the hallways.  
"Why is it that everyone's in different uniforms?" I decided to speak, as if to dispel her thoughts of my strange actions.  
"Because, we're in the Asia class. Most of the people here are European, therefore, our uniforms are different."  
"So we'll be with Yao, Kiku, and Yong Soo?"  
"Who?" she raised her eyebrow. Oops, I kind of have a habit for calling the characters by their human names. I just like their human names more because it sounds less weird.  
"Uh, I mean China, Japan, and Korea," I corrected.  
"Oh, how do you know their names? Besides, you've been here for most of the year, so you should know."  
"Where is here, exactly?"  
Vietnam stopped walking. "At Gakuen Hetalia. Our bosses sent us here for an education or something. Why don't you remember?" She had her hand in her hip, but her gaze now leaned toward confused, rather than anger.  
"I-I just forgot that we were here. For a second I thought I was back at home," I lied.  
Vietnam gave me a suspicious look, but continued walking.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

We were both walking to our classes, still- apparently this school is huge- when I was suddenly stopped.  
"Hey Taiwan!" a girl with curly, blond hair and green eyes ran up and hugged me. She was definitely Belgium.  
"Uh, hi Belgium," I tried to say, without sounding awkward.  
"Your hair's different; it looks nice," she complimented.  
"Thanks."  
"So, did you get the news?" Seychelles came up from behind her. I swear, I almost choked a small bit. She was everything as the anime described her: perfect and beautiful.  
"What are you guys doing?" a trio that consisted of France, Prussia, and Spain, came over. I felt my stomach drop. I thought this would be kind of cool meeting the characters, but I keep finding myself choking up and trembling out of nervousness.  
"Get away from me, France!" Seychelles hid behind Vietnam. Vietnam put a hand on her shoulder and glared at said nation.  
"What could you possibly want, Prussia," Hungary eyed Prussia.  
"Hi Spain!" Belgium waved to Spain.  
"¡Hola Belgium!" said Spaniard greeted.  
Seeing as how I didn't want to stay, I left everyone to their own thing and tried to find China or South Korea to guide me to the correct room. It's not that I disliked the group, but I can bet what's going to happen: Prussia pisses off Hungary and gets a frying pan to the head; Seychelles cowers from France; and Spain and Belgium are off in the corner talking about something like tomatoes.

I was only a small length closer to finding my destination, when a figure started to me in proud strides. Literally, I could feel their ego radiating into the air around them. I couldn't tell who is was at first, but as it got closer, I could see that they had thick eyebrows; England.  
"What are you doing in the halls, by yourself?" the Briton walked up to me with his arms crossed. From what I've read, he was the president.  
"Walking to my class," I answered quite bluntly.  
"Do you have a hall pass?" he pulled out a notepad.  
"What? Class hasn't started!" I protested.  
"Yes, it has. Now, why are you alone, and where is the pass?"  
"I'm trying to find my class. And I don't have one."  
"Then, I'm going to have to give you detention," he started writing on his pad.  
"What? Class hasn't started! I don't need a pass!" I protested.  
"Look at the clock," he pointed his pen to a clock on the side of the wall.  
I was about to punch him in the face when a voice stopped him.  
"Asia Class starts slightly later than Europe class, Sherlock," Vietnam strode up and grabbed my hand. Before England could say anything, Viet already was dragging me in the direction of our first class.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

The entire walk was completely silent as Vietnam led me to our room. She finally stopped when there was a room on the second floor, that was full of tables and Asians that occupied the tables.  
"What was that about?" Viet demanded when we got to the room.  
"I didn't feel like staying with the rest of the girls. I mean it's pretty much the same," I stated.  
"But you always talk to them," Vietnam countered. Damn, she really is perceptive.  
"Well. . ." I was about to say before someone pulled me in the room.  
"Aiyaa! Would you two get in here before Professor comes, aru!" China complained. Inside the room was Korea messing around and annoying Japan; Macau and Tibet chatting; Thailand and India conversing about elephants; and Hong Kong just sitting there. Viet pulled me some more and made me sit right next to Hong Kong.  
"Taiwan, I know something's wrong. Just spit it out," she demanded.  
"Um, it's personal," I lied. Wow, I never lie this much in reality.  
"You're a terrible lier." My point taken. The piercing look she was giving me seemed as though it could see right through my outward appearance and right into my soul. As if she could see that I wasn't truly her best friend. As if she could see that I was only an impersonator.  
"Well, I just . . . I mean . . . You won't believe me," I sighed In defeat.  
"Try me," Vietnam crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.  
"It's just that . . . I'm not Taiwan." She didn't say anything, so I went on. "My real name is Emerson Tsai, and I don't belong here. I just woke up and I was stuck in Taiwan's body."  
She gave me a thoughtful look before saying anything. "That makes a lot of sense. You're nothing like her. But explain to me why you think you're here."  
"I have no clue. I went to bed and I woke up as her." There was no way I was going to tell her about the canon or show that I watched.  
"Someone must've put you here then. That explains the letter I got and why you're acting out of the ordinary."  
"What letter?"  
"It was on the table, and I thought you- I mean Taiwan- wrote it for me. I was going to question you about it, but you seemed perplexed so I let it go," she pulled a folded paper from her bag and handed it toward me. I slowly opened it to reveal strange writing.

_If you think it is so easy, try walking in my shoes for a change. Get Japan to like you, then you'll be able to leave._

_Taiwan_

"What, the hell?" was all I could manage to say.  
"She sounded pretty upset, if you ask me," Viet replied.  
"But I can't do this! I don't recall a guy or whatever liking me!"  
"Well, you have to. Taiwan really liked Japan, but she was too shy to admit it. They're close friends, I guess, but Taiwan still likes him," Vietnam explained.  
"Why do I have to do this, Viet?" I huffed outraged.  
"Because you need to get home," was all she said.  
At that moment, I lost it. I screamed at the top of my lungs as if I were in a horror film. Then, when all eyes were on me, and China came running towards me, I passed out. I'm just that great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I don't own anything other then the OCs.**

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of amber eyes staring down at me. I shuddered and slapped their face away. I don't wake up easily.  
"Ow, what was that, aru?" China wailed as he clutched his face.  
"You were in her face, teacher," Hong Kong pointed out.  
"Is she sick, da-ze?" Korea suggested.  
"I feel fine," I looked around to see that I was lying on a hospital bed, and that everyone was crowded around me. "Can you all leave me alone? I need to talk to Viet."  
All of them agreed and left me. Once they were gone, Vietnam started laughing her ass off; making no attempt to hide it.  
"What?" I demanded.  
"You're reaction, it was priceless!" she was clutching her stomach.  
"Shut up! I thought you didn't know how to smile," I protested.  
"Thailand taught me."  
"Figures."  
She started to calm down a bit. "You overreacted a little too much."  
"Really? I was so close to breaking out and yelling swears at the top of my lungs."  
"Don't worry, just do what Taiwan would do."  
"And what would that be?" I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up.  
"Act all bubbly and giddy," Viet advised.  
"Really?" I argued.  
"It would only be a natural thing to do, that is, if you want to convince people that you're actually Taiwan," she stated.  
"What? You don't think I can portray her?" I shot back.  
"Not now. You just passed out for, like, five hours."  
"Really? School's over?" My voice reached at a panicky pitch once the words came out.  
"Yeah, it ended like thirty minutes ago."  
"Fine, but can you tell me what happened in school, then?"  
"I have my notes in my bag," Viet tapped her shoulder-bag.  
"Good."

"Research a famous landmark of your country?" I eyed the paper that Vietnam had handed me. "But I don't have a clue about Taiwan."  
"Research it then," Vietnam started to type on her laptop.  
"But I know things about China, isn't that good enough?"  
"You aren't China. Now I suggest you get it done, Emerson." That was the first time she said my name.  
"You can call me Emi. I like it more as a nickname," I explained.  
"It sounds Japanese," she replied.  
"I'm actually Chinese. My last name was first recorded as Cai, but after many years, was changed to Tsai," I explained.  
After researching many places, I finally found a famous landmark known as Chiang Kai Shek Memorial Hall. I was half-way done when I heard the soft chiming of church bells.  
"What could they possibly want?" I complained.  
"Time for dinner," Viet stood up.

That night I laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling and wondering what I would do. During dinner, I had talked to Japan, but it was mostly about anime. How could Taiwan expect me to do something like this?

_ I'm freakin' out  
So where am I now  
Upside down  
And I can't stop it now  
It can't stop me now!_

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is short. I promise the next ones will be much longer.**

**Tip: At some point in the day (mostly at night) a song is chosen according to the chapter or recent events that have some similarity to the lyrics.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything other then Emi and a few other characters.**

* * *

It took me a while to fall asleep that, but when I woke up in the morning, the last thing I wanted was to go to school.  
"It's time to get up," Vietnam yelled from the other side of the door.  
I groaned and put my pillow over my head.  
"Get up," she ordered. "Are you even listening?" Her answer seemed to be confirmed when I didn't make a noise in response. However, after getting incredibly impatient, she picked my lock- again- and stomped up to my bed.  
"Time for school; so get up," she wasn't even yelling anymore; she spoke in a low, but frightening voice that would make even Roy Mustang shiver.  
"But I don't wanna go," I complained.  
"You have to. You may not be the real Taiwan, but you still need to attend school for her."  
"But I'm not Taiwan!" I yelled and shot right up into a sitting position. The next thing that was heard was banging from the other side of the wall, telling us to shut it.  
"Too bad," Viet pulled the covers off me.  
"Quit it! Don't you listen?" I exclaimed.  
"If I didn't listen in the Vietnam War, why would I start now?"  
"Please, just listen! I'm not Taiwan and I have no right to be here. I don't want to socialize and deal with everyone today!" I hollered.  
Vietnam sighed and took a seat beside me. "Look, Emi, you were put here for a reason; so suck it up and deal with it! I don't have time for a drama session, so please, just try your hardest?"  
"Fine, but I'm terrible with new people," I huffed and got ready.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

"Ana~ okay, Taiwan, where is Laos located on the map?" According to Thailand, Taiwan asked him to help her with her geography skills during breakfast. I must say, the cafeteria was huge. In a way, the decorative theme of the room reminded me of Hogwarts, but not with the four, long tables in the center of the room or candles that floated toward the ceiling that had a spell on it to make it appear as the night sky.  
"Right here," I placed my finger beside Vietnam, Thailand, and Cambodia on the map.  
"Ana~ correct!"  
Usually I would get all worked up over geography- not lying- but I just wasn't in the best mood today. I literally was shaking in my seat, out of excitement, when someone came into our class and talked about North Korea to us.  
"You've been doing very well. Have you been studying, aru?" China complimented.  
"No, I already knew," I started stabbing my breakfast with my chopsticks.  
"She meant that I helped her," Vietnam corrected.  
"Yeah, sure," I remarked.  
"Are you feeling all right Taiwan?" Japan spoke up.  
"Yeah, you've been acting all sour like how Viet usually is, da-ze," Korea added. In return, Vietnam flicked some of her rice at his face.  
I tried to talk in a girly voice, as Vietnam had instructed me. "I feel fine. It's nothing!"  
Viet face-palmed.  
"Now you sound as though you took some kind of upper," Macau raised his eyebrow.  
"Yeah, like I'd take drugs to improve my mood." My voice was laced in sarcasm.  
Everyone stared at me seriously. "Can't you take a joke?"  
"Are you on something?" Hong Kong questioned. That was it! I literally reached over the table and went to scratch his eyes out like a rabid cat, but Viet pulled me away from him.  
"Heh, maybe," Vietnam laughed nervously.  
"Are you sure? Did you two, like, switch bodies or something, aru?" China went on.  
"No, I just need to speak to Taiwan," Viet pulled me away from the table and into the quiet hallway.

For a long time, she didn't say anything; just stood there and eyed me. In the meantime, I started to fidget uncomfortably and avoid any eye contact whatsoever.  
"I know. I screwed up," I spoke after what felt like a decade.  
"No, not totally. But you need to control your temper. Don't be so hostile. I actually think that Japan has a word for it. Tsundra?"  
"Tsundere: someone who acts hostile towards another before gradually forming a close bond with them. I am nothing like that!"  
"I beg to differ."  
"Look, I can't act like Taiwan at all. I can't be all bubbly without people thinking that I'm taking drugs."  
"Then try to be less cold or aloof."  
"Do I have to?"  
Vietnam took a step forward and put an hand on my shoulder. "Look, you don't have to portray her perfectly, but just try?"

We were both returning to our table when the weirdest thing happened.  
"Hey big brows, think fast!" Was all I heard when a tray of food zoomed towards my head. Luckily, Taiwan must have amazing reflects since I bent back as the try barely missed my head.  
"Oops, sorry dude," was all an American voice said to me. "It was meant for someone else." I swear, everyone with ears stopped what they were doing and looked at all of us.  
"Watch where you throw your stuff," Viet spoke for me.  
"I said heads up," America retorted.  
"Yeah, like that really helped," I scowled. I was about to do something that would include yelling at him, but a voice stopped me.  
"Hey, amigo, do you know where the tomatoes are?" Spain waltzed into the situation cluelessly.  
"Don't you always carry them?" I stated the obvious.  
"I ran out."  
"Look, bro, how about we just forget all this?"  
"Like he forgot about the Vietnam War?" Viet murmured under her breath.  
"Sure, whatever," I started to pull Vietnam away from the American.  
"Stupid Western Nations," she muttered.  
"Do you know how much you sound like China?" I giggled. She shot me a death glare.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

The first thing that I did was dig my schedule out of my bag and get to my first class. The first class had all the Asian nations sitting at small tables, separate from each other, facing the front of the room.  
"No! Everything . . . So . . . Unorganized," I huffed between breaths as I poured all of my belongings on my table before the teacher appeared. There were papers, pencils, and other things that can't be determine, scattered across the table.  
"What's your problem?" Viet looked over at my mental breakdown.  
"Nothing's organized!" I held my head in my hands; trying not to panic.  
"Must clean things!"  
"Are you OCD?" Vietnam raised her eyebrow. I slowly turned my head towards her. I felt just like Death The Kid, from "Soul Eater", whenever he sees something asymmetrical.  
"How could anyone cope?"  
"Aiyaa, don't tell me you lost your panda key chain again, aru. I swear if you dropped it in the toilet-" China started to go off.  
"Shut it . . . teacher!" it felt a bit strange calling him that. China left and went to go sulk in the corner like Roy Mustang when he was told he was being useless.  
"Your bag's always like that," Vietnam stated, once I turned my attention away from China.  
"It's unbearable!" I exclaimed.  
"You're over dramatic," she sighed.  
"Taiwan, I was wondering if you had a copy if you have a copy if 'Dragonball Z,'" Japan came over. Ha! My best friend Athena hates that show.  
"Oh, I think I do," I searched through the papers, until I finally found a copy of the manga with the protagonist's spiky, yellow hair. "Uh, here."  
"Arigato," Japan bowed and went back to his seat.  
"Does he alway bow like that?" I whispered to Viet.  
Vietnam smacked her forehead. "Don't you know anything about Asian cultures?"  
"Of course I do! I was just raised in America," I admitted. "I'm not that stupid, it's just that people don't usually do it where I'm from."  
"I see, but-"  
"Ana~ look who I got!" Thailand had his head sticking out the window and was busy petting a giant elephant.  
"How the hell did you get a Thai elephant all the way out here?" I remarked.  
"Ana~he always comes with me. India, look, this is Toto who I was telling you about," Thailand started to beckon a guy in a turban over to him.  
"You could get into big trouble if the staff found out that he's here," Macau informed the two.  
"Ana~ as long as they won't find out.". It seemed as though he was off in his own world.  
"I don't think you can hide an elephant in a school," Japan added.  
"I can see the teacher coming down the hallway," Hong Kong declared as it were normal news. Everyone froze and got back in their seat. I swept the mess that was on my desk and dumped it into my bag. Oh, the mess!  
"Hello class, you seem to be well behaved. I suppose that was the Europe Class making all that noise," our teacher smiled at us; we all nodded and acted like we were innocent, little kids.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

The bell shortly rang after that, and we were headed off to our next periods. However, unlike the last period, we're able to do other things that we can choose and we also can be with other kids that aren't in our class. Apparently, Taiwan chose art with Vietnam, so I was forced to go along.  
"Would you stop sulking?" Viet lectured me while I sat at the table with a sour expression.  
"But I don't like art," I pouted. "I'm not gifted in it, and it doesn't turn out right."  
"This is coming from Taiwan. Not that many people even care about it anyways," Viet shrugged. There were already some kids in there who were quietly chatting. I, in the meantime, had my head on my arms.  
"Hello class, I would like to start off by-" a plump woman stepped into the art room, but was loudly interrupted by a bunch of guys high-fiving each other.  
"Nice prank! I can't believe you-" all of them stopped when they saw the look on the teacher's face. Not so surprisingly, the group was composed of America, Prussia, Turkey, and a couple others that I didn't care enough to pay attention to any longer.  
"Gentlemen, you are late. Now I would like it if you quietly find your seats so that we can begin the lesson," she lectured. All of them nodded and took their seats at a table across from ours. Great, just what I need. Usually, in school, Athena and I would sit by ourselves in art, but we were sometimes separated when all of the guys had to be split up due to their talking. Even then, all the boys still discovered a way to be loud.

We were going to start off the class with clay, but something occurred, and so the teacher left us to sketch or draw. What a lovely authority figure. Vietnam and I were both sketching pictures of random things. With much thought, I decided to do a classic one for Taiwan: a panda. I tried to picture the creature in my mind and focused hard enough so that I could copy the image on paper. Before I knew it, I found my hand being guided by itself as I neatly sketched a detailed panda.  
"And you said you weren't good at art," Viet smirked beside me.  
"'Good' is only used for food," I corrected her, for a change. I will admit this, Vietnam was much more different than I had expected. She was definitely tougher, but she could think quickly and come up with a witty comeback. In a way, she's kind of like me.  
"So, have you decided on a way of getting back to your body?" she went on.  
"No. I suppose I'll do as Taiwan told me. Why do you believe me, anyways?"  
"Why wouldn't I? The note speaks for itself."  
"Yeah, but wouldn't you think I was insane?"  
"The note clearly states 'walk in my shoes'. What else could that possibly mean?"  
"I guess you're right about the note-"  
"What note?" Viet and I turned around to see a man in a white mask, Turkey.  
"Something that you don't need to butt into," Vietnam tried to brush him off.  
"Why, is it something important?" he grinned mischievously.  
"Why don't you go back to fighting with Greece?" I snapped.  
"Look, princess, I bet the teachers would love to find out about students passing notes," Turkey smirked. I grumbled and Vietnam looked like she wanted to slap him across the face, which was very probable case.  
"Do you really want to know what those notes are about?" I asked. Vietnam shot me a nervous look.  
Turkey seemed somewhat surprised by my response, but nonetheless satisfied with himself. "Yes."  
"Fine. I hear this company is coming out with a new tam-" I started to say.  
"Okay! I get it!" he had his hand up in defense. "I didn't need to know that." Seeing as how he stormed off from us in huff, I can assume that he was thoroughly disgusted.  
"Hey! I was talking about tamari!" I cupped my hands around my mouth and called. He ignored me.  
"Nice idea. It sure did get him to leave us alone," Vietnam commented.  
"Thanks. I just know that boys have the dirtiest minds, yet they get really grossed out by that sort of thing." In fact, when I was in the fifth grade, I had to be with the girls as they had their puberty talk. Naturally, I practically fell asleep, while some of the other girls yelled certain 'parts' of the female body that shouldn't be yelled so carelessly. I go to a weird school.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything in this chapter, but Emi.**

* * *

A couple more periods passed until I was finally able to relax for lunch. Since Vietnam and Taiwan were close friends, not just in the show, and had many classes together. Sadly, my next period would be Asian-free, and I would have to be alone. All of us ate our lunch and had small conversations amongst ourselves, but before we knew it, the bell that signaled the end of lunch started to ring. I quickly gathered all my belongings, and went to my next class; economics. Unlike original economics, where girls learn to sew and boys go to carpentry, our class literally learns about economies and governments of other continents, since it would be weird learning about countries. I slowly walked into my correct room to see a group of girls huddled together. Without thinking, I walked in and took a seat.  
"Oh, hi Taiwan! We didn't see you there," Belgium beckoned me to join them. At first, I looked around the room to see who she was talking to, then dumbly realized it was me. I hesitantly started to join their group. If you can't tell, I'm terrible with crowds; especially girls.  
"Are you really going to Austria's piano recital?" Belgium asked Hungary.  
"Yes. Hopefully he'll notice me there," Hungary replied.  
"I still can't believe how oblivious guys can be sometimes," Seychelles sighed.  
"Brother Russia always runs away from me. I wish we could get married!" Belarus complained as Ukraine patted her back. I just stayed silent and watched.  
"Taiwan, are you okay?" I looked to my left to Liechtenstein.  
"Uh, yeah. What would make you say that?"  
"You just seem a little dazed," she answered.  
"It's nothing-"  
"So, Taiwan, how have things been going on for you? The last time we tried to talk to you, you left," Hungary interrupted me.  
"Oh, that. I was afraid of being tardy."  
"So, are you okay? I hear you passed out."  
"Oh, that was nothing," I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.  
"Really? It isn't common," Belgium pointed out.  
"Leave her alone, she's probably a little embarrassed," Monaco spoke for me. For some reason, she came off as the serious, yet, sophisticated kind of girl.  
"How have things been going with Japan?" Hungary tried to bring the situation to a happier mode. Oh, crap. I have no idea what to say. I can't just openly say that I, personally, don't like Japan. I mean, he is nice and all, but he's better for Taiwan.  
"Uh, it's been . . . normal. He still talks to me and stuff. But it isn't going anywhere." I could feel my cheeks turning a slight red; that never happens! Damn it! Why does this have to be so girly and sappy?  
"You'll get him, sooner or later," Hungary put a hand on my shoulder. I felt her grip start to harden and become tighter, she's really strong.  
"Y-yeah. I guess so," I tried my hardest not to stutter when I felt her nails leaving red, punctured marks.  
The teacher came in shortly after, and our class began. A lot of the boys also came in quite later.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Even though I had a much better day than yesterday, that didn't stop me from running up to my dorm and slamming the dorm shut. I still hadn't forgotten what Hungary had told me, especially the note that Taiwan left me. I was beginning to feel lightheaded when Vietnam opened the door.  
"Are you feeling all right?"  
"Yeah, but Hungary hurt my shoulder," I tried to, at least, nurse it.  
"She did? Well, that doesn't sound too surprising," Vietnam shook her head.  
"What? But Hungary's nice, isn't she?"  
"Uh, you'll see during dinner," she spoke in low, tone that sounded like a warning.

Instead of dwelling on the recent news that Vietnam had informed me about, I decided to work on my paper until it was time for dinner. I couldn't help but feel a little worried about what Vietnam had told me. What was going to happen during dinner?

I was starting to throw away my uneaten food from dinner and join Vietnam at our table, when a certain someone started to approach me.  
"Hello Taiwan, it's nice to see you," I turned around to be faced with Austria. Weird. For some reason, his voice didn't sound as stuck-up like the snobby aristocrat he is.  
"Uh, hi Austria. What are you doing here?" I tried to sound like I wasn't surprised nor taken aback.  
"I just wanted to check on you. I hear that you passed out yesterday, and I didn't get a chance to see you at dinner." What is he, a stalker?  
"I'm fine now. I just wasn't feeling too well yesterday."  
"That's much better to hear. I was wondering, would you care to attend my piano concert this Friday?" That was when the thought struck me. Did he like me, or should I say Taiwan? I glanced past his shoulder to see Hungary polishing her frying pan while giving me a death glare. I swear I sweat-dropped at the old, yet very durable, metal that pan was made out of. In fact, it looked like one of those old, but very hard and durable pots you use while camping.  
"Why not ask Hungary to join you? She would enjoy the music," I suggested. I saw Hungary raise her head, while Austria looked crestfallen.  
"I would really enjoy it if you attended. It would make the evening more enjoyable," he commented. How could I make anything like that enjoyable? Not that I don't like classical music, I find it very soothing. No wonder Viet wouldn't tell me what this was. Hungary's going to skin me alive.  
"I think I hear Korea calling me," I started to back away slowly, then darted in the other direction. All I could hear was his muffled calls.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

I felt drops of cold sweat drip down my forehead as I continued to sprint down the halls. I was going fairly fast, that is, until I came to a dead end. Damn it! Before I could turn in the other direction, Austria was right on my heels. Apparently, Austria can be really fast when he wants to be. Without thinking, I burst through the closest door to see that I had stepped into a music room (irony). Loosing time, I bolted to the nearest hiding spot, the closet, and leaned on the door. How could everything get all screwed up? I mean, out of all the guys, why did it have to be the guy that Hungary was crushing on the most? I was almost too busy in thought when I heard the door of the room open.  
"Taiwan, are you in here? Taiwan?" he started to call for me.  
That's when I heard another pair of footsteps after him. "Austria, is everything okay?"  
"I think she ran in here," Austria sounded determined to find me. I quietly peered through the crack between the two doors I was hiding behind.  
"Austria, the room looks empty. I highly doubt she's in here," the voice definitely belonged to Hungary. Her voice was soft and comforting. Such a shame I was getting spit and fire instead.  
"I thought I saw her around here."  
"Maybe it was someone else. Look, she obviously doesn't want to talk, so I would let the subject go."  
"It's for the best," Austria sounded heartbroken. He somberly walked out of the room with his shoulders slumped. Hungary looked like she was in even more pain. She was forced to watch her crush fall for some other girl that didn't even like him. She was about to follow him, but stopped and turned around.  
"I know you're in here, bitch. You'll pay for this later," she threatened as she closed the door behind her. Suddenly, I was engulfed in darkness.

_ I don't wanna lose control but I'm falling_  
_I just can't believe it_  
_Never thought that I'd be the one, falling down_  
_I don't wanna lose control but I'm falling_  
_I just can't believe it_  
_Never thought that I'd be the one, falling down! _

* * *

**You like the ending? Tell me what you think. **

**P.S. Tell me if you think this story is boring so far. I don't know why, but I feel like people find this boring.**


	6. Chapter 6

For about the next hour or so, I just stayed in the closet, huddled in a ball. I was busy listing everything I knew about this place and going over every single event that's happened. Now that I think about it, I was over exaggerating when I said I didn't like Taiwan. I mean, it's not like she's a terrible character. She has her flaws, but overall, her personality is quite likable. Personally, I'd much rather prefer her over Seychelles or Belarus. I just wish that this was a dream. A strange dream, that my mind somehow wove while I was asleep. But, if I were to be that thick as to think it were a dream, then we'd have a problem. I slowly started to think of all the events that have happened to me, from when I was speaking to Athena, to sitting in the closet of an old music room. I really need more of an explanation about this world. Next time I see, Vietnam, I'm gonna kill her. Taking deep breaths, I pushed the closet door open and walked back to my dorm.

I can't say that I kept track of time that well since the first floor was completely covered in darkness. I bet I'm past curfew. I quietly started to make my way towards the cafeteria in hopes of returning to the security of my dorm. The moon's light streamed through the slender windows, creating an eerie presence to the atmosphere. I started to make my way towards the cafeteria, until I saw small streams of light coming from the room. I stopped dead in my tracks, and hid behind the corner as I started to hear clearer voices speak.  
"-and I saw a pony trying to eat my hat, then Britain said he saw a green bunny and started to talk to it. And that's how freshman year went!" I heard a voice proudly proclaim. Wow, I really don't want to know how that story began. I slowly turned my head to see two blondes with flashlights. They must be looking for people who're up past their curfew.  
"That is one of your most asinine stories yet," the other blonde stated as if he didn't care. Both of them were complete opposites, though it didn't take me long to realize that these two were Denmark and Norway. I never thought I'd meet the Nordics. Cool.  
"Ya know that guy in your weird magic club?"  
"Depends on which one you're talking about. The delusional Brit, or the vampire?"  
"The vampire. Is he really one?"  
"He says he's one."  
I slowly peered over the edge of the corner and took a step forward, when their conversation suddenly got interesting.  
"Norge, ya know that Asian girl?" Is that really how we are to them?  
"Which one?"  
"There's more than one?"  
"The one with the ponytail is Vietnam, and the other one is Taiwan."  
"Oh, the one with the ponytail, Vietnam."  
"Hmmhmm."  
"I think I have a thing for her." I nearly stumbled and landed flat on my face, if I hadn't stopped myself by grasping the wall. Really? I get a music geek, and she gets that?  
"Her? Don't you think that she's too . . .well, smart?"  
"What?"  
"She's smart. I honestly think she'd be with someone different."  
Okay, this suddenly got awkward. At least I have some news to tell Vietnam. I was easing closer to the exit when I heard a string of curses.  
"Crap, that's the curfew police!" Denmark yelled, but Norway took his tie, and started to drag him away from the yelling. Really? Did I really just sneak past two guys for nothing? I was close to curse in fury, but then I remembered what I had to do and ran towards my dorm.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

I darted around the corner and slammed the door once I was inside the room, taking in frantic breaths. We really should lock that thing. Vietnam looked up from the book she was reading, jumped up, and gave me a hug. I didn't think Vietnam was the warm or affectionate type.  
"Where the hell were you?" she demanded, after she let go of me.u  
"Hiding in the closet of a music room," I responded with a little bit on an edge in my voice.  
She gave me another one of her confused looks. "Should I ask why?"  
"NO. But I want to know why you wouldn't tell me about that whole Austria thing? Man, that was scary!" I exclaimed angrily.  
"Oh, that. I thought it would be better if you found out yourself," she informed me. Instead of going into hyperventilation or doing something that would normally be considered as violent, I took a deep breath, calmly walked into my room, and started the line of profanities that I had tried so hard to keep down.

"What the *beep* was that? I'm gonna *beep* kill her and beat the *beep* out of her! I was *beep* locked in *beep* hole! This is *beep*! *Beep*! *Beep*!  
*Beep*! *Beeeeep*!" I stopped around the time I heard someone banging on the other side of the wall, telling me to shut up. In truth, I'm not a potty-mouth, but when I'm pushed over the edge, I will bite.

Once I felt like I had completely rid myself of my anger, I reentered. Vietnam was reading another one of her books, and didn't say anything till she was completely sure that I was calm.  
"Feel better?" she slowly put her book down.  
"Much. It feels good to have that off your chest," I grinned.  
"You're grinning? The entire school probably heard you."  
"They'll probably think that it was Belarus or something," I shrugged.  
"Your accents are both very different, though," Vietnam pointed out. "Are you really going to do that to me?"  
I laughed. "No, but you should have told me. Hungary's gonna kill me!"  
"Well, let Austria down. The real Taiwan was too scared to tell him."  
"What does he see in Taiwan- or I?"  
"I don't really know. According to Taiwan, she stayed after school to practice playing her guitar in band. When she finished practicing, she looked in the doorway to see Austria watching her. I guess he was really impressed, and has liked her ever since," Viet shrugged.  
"I don't think I can do it without getting my skull broken by Hungary's frying pan."  
"You'll be fine," she put a hand on my shoulder. "But did you really lock yourself in a closet?"  
"Yes. I panicked and I bolted to the most random place I could hide. Oh yeah! And I also found something that you'll find rather interesting," I couldn't help but giggle.  
"What is it?" Viet had an annoyed look on her face.  
"I was walking back to our dorm when I accidentally stumbled upon Denmark and Norway up past curfew. They were both acting normally, until Denmark said something that almost made me fall on my face.  
"And what was that? Somehow, falling on your face doesn't sound like that much of a rare occurrence for you," Vietnam sipped her tea.  
"He said that he had a thing for you." Right on cue, she spat out her mouthful of tea.  
"What?"  
"He said he liked you."  
"Ew." was all she said.  
"Well, you should be happy. I got an aristocrat with a stick shoved up his ass, and you got a past Viking," I tried to be encourage her.  
"You have no idea how this stuff works, do you?"  
"What? I know-"  
"I should have told you about the rumors and warnings. As you already know, Hungary likes Austria, but Austria likes you; probably should have warned you about that one first. But Prussia likes Hungary, and she doesn't return the favor. Spain likes Belgium and she likes him too, not too complicated to understand. France is . . . France likes any gender, but he likes Seychelles the most. She doesn't return the feelings. Monaco, however, likes France, but he barely ever notices her. Obviously, Belarus loves Russia, and gets way too psychotic. But Lithuania loves Belarus, who broke all his fingers once. I think Ukraine likes Russia, but she won't admit it because she wants Belarus to be happy. Got it?" she finally finished. I nodded as my face held a blank expression.  
"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"  
"I understand perfectly." It's just that it's starting to remind me of one of those weird dramas that take place in high school. Taiwan wasn't joking when she punished me and put me in her place. This stress is killing me. I hope you're happy Taiwan! "I never knew you liked gossip."  
I noticed a small tint of pink start to appear on Vietnam's face. "I like to listen to it, not start it."  
"Okay, well that was a fun discussion, but I need to go to bed See ya," I waved my hand in the air and got ready for bed.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

The next morning I woke up to the sun shining and the birds singing; like hell that would happen. I opened my tired eyes to see a pair of golden eyes staring down at me. I felt myself flinch as I attempted to punch them in the face. Luckily, they quickly avoided my fist.  
"Jeez, what was that for?" I complained as I sat up. "I told you I don't wake up easily."  
"You practically punched me in the face," Vietnam retorted.  
"You were in my face. I wake up like a ninja," I smirked. Viet rolled her eyes. That was when I started to remember my dream. I was walking beside a lake with Athena when this giant turtle came out and ate her. I ran away, but a bear found me and ate my hand. Then, my friend, Aden, popped out of nowhere and sliced off it's head. No wonder I tried to punch Viet in the face. That was weirder than one dream I had where two guys in my class, George and Aaron, got drunk; or when Athena turned into a cat.

Instead of giving me some pointless lecture, she rubbed her temples and told me that I had to get ready early, since we couldn't be late for some special event that Vietnam was somehow informed about and wanted to make sure we were there for it- even though she had no clue about it, other than getting single note this morning. I did as I was told, like a good girl, and started to get ready after she left the room. I looked to the clock, once I was done to see that I still had twenty minutes left. So, without thinking, I started to rummage though some of Taiwan's belongings. Most of the objects were in mandarin so I could barely read their labels. However, I did come across some pictures that Taiwan kept. One of them had Taiwan with her guitar, and many of the others were of her and all the Asian nations.

"What are you doing?" Vietnam stood in the doorway as I opened Taiwan's drawer.  
"Snooping through Taiwan's stuff. I never knew she read 'Harry Potter'," I grinned mischievously.  
"Why does this not surprise me?" she rubbed her temples again before taking a seat on the floor.  
"What's this picture from?" I pointed to the one with Taiwan and her guitar.  
"It was a picture that I took of her after her first band concert," Vietnam gestured to her guitar and the wallpaper of the room.  
"And this one?" I pointed to another picture of Taiwan, her, Macau, Hong Kong, and China.  
"Oh, that was our first day. The Vice President screwed up our uniforms (damn France) and couldn't find one for China. We were all forced to attend the European classes until our homeroom teacher complained," Vietnam started to smile in nostalgia.  
"That sounds . . .fun," I smiled a fake grin.  
"You can't say that since you weren't there," Vietnam crossed her arms. "Now, we should probably be going."

We were both starting to make our way towards our table in the cafeteria, when a trio blockheads approached us.  
"Hey there!" America greeted. Not many people at our table were what you'd call, amused; except Korea and a few others who waved back.  
"What do you want?" Vietnam, glared at the visitors we had gotten. The group consisted of Prussia, Denmark, and America; though Denmark's aura was radiating more so than the other two. Great, the Awesome Trio, just what we need now.  
"What do you want?" Vietnam raised her eyebrows in suspicion as I took a seat in between Hong Kong and Japan.  
"Western nations are so annoying, aru," China grumbled.  
"I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time. Of course, no one could resist the awesome temptation of me," Denmark slyly grinned at Vietnam. I, in the meantime, started to choke on my breakfast. I started to have a coughing fit, until Japan slapped me on the back so hard that it went down. I question whether or not he damaged my spine.  
"No," was all Vietnam said.  
Denmark looked as though his ego had been damaged. "What?"  
"I'm sorry, but I think I have other plans," she lied.  
"Like what? And with who?" Denmark dead-panned. Again, everyone in the room had their eyes on us. I tried to stop myself from giggling at the scene.  
"Dude, you'll never get a chance with any of us again," America stated.  
I couldn't help it, I started giggling and laughing from the tension in the room. Too bad nobody else was laughing. I was almost to the point of having a fit when Vietnam eyed me to shut up.  
"What's so funny?" Prussia demanded.  
"It's nothing," I lied. Apparently, I looked as though I was about as clueless as Spain when it came to serious situations like this one.  
"Thank you for the offer, but I don't like you in that way," Vietnam tried to break the news gently to him.  
"So, you think you're too good for me?" Denmark's hurt turned into anger.  
"No, it's not that-"  
"Then explain to your friend what's so funny," Denmark pointed to me. I don't think Taiwan would do anything like this. Personally, I think dating's kind of funny. It makes for entertaining dramas, but it'd be weird if it happened to me. I guess I am pretty immature.  
"Taiwan, shut up," Viet ordered. I shut my mouth and sat there like a normal person.  
"Listen, it's complicated-" Vietnam tried to explain again.  
"No it isn't. Yes or no?" I guess Denmark isn't as dumb as he looks.  
"This is so unawesome," Prussia commented. Why couldn't Spain just come waltzing in here and distract everyone again?  
"Look, she just doesn't-" I tried to say, but, out of nowhere, Hungary threw a potato at my face. Does this chick ever call it a quits? Anyway, I took a step aside as it zoomed past my face, but ended up hitting the guy behind me; Russia. It looked like slow motion as we all watched the potato hit the tall Russian, then splatter all over his face. Great, just what we need. I saw the three Baltics shivering as Russia wiped it off. Somehow, Russia still had a smile on his face as he looked around the room for who threw it at him.  
"Brother! Are you all right?" Ukraine asked feverishly.  
"I am fine Ukraine, but I would like to know who was responsible for the potato. They will surely die," Russia responded. I felt everyone look towards me.  
"It was Taiwan," I whipped around me to see the three idiots smirking at me.  
"I'll kill her for hurting you," Belarus pulled a knife out from under her skirt. How the hell does she carry those around? I slowly started to back away. If a Russian wasn't scary enough, his younger Belarusian sister was even more so.  
"Don't worry, Belarus. I'll take her myself, da." Out of nowhere, Russia pulled out a lead pipe that had a questionable, red liquid on it. How does he get away with that, either?  
"I didn't do it," I tried to choke out.  
"Uh, I don't think it was her," Latvia shakily stood up.  
"Who else could it be? Unless it was you, da?" Russia put a hand on Latvia's head. Latvia squeaked and took a seat. How could he possibly think it was me? Last time I checked, potatoes don't grow in Taiwan. Before I knew it, he had already thrown the lead pipe. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Sorry, I haven't updated in so long. **

**Oh, and I also forgot to explain last chapter. The reason I put Austria having a huge crush on Taiwan was because I find crack pairings hilarious and this was no exception. I also wanted apologize for how I made Denmark in this chapter! I feel bad, but him and Vietnam are another crack pairing that I actually have found fics for.**

**P.S. Thank you for those who have read this far!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I just laid there; well, more like float. I was surrounded by a pit of darkness that seemed to have no end, nor a beginning. As curious as I was, I shakily stood up, only to find that I was different from before. There wasn't a curl obstructing my view, and I wasn't as short. I was myself again. I looked down the see that I was wearing what I wore when I talked to Athena the night before I disappeared. Where was I, and why was I here? I was about to call out when I saw a figure make its way towards me. It took me a while at first, but once I noticed the qipao, I knew it could only be Taiwan._**  
**_"You're not doing too well, Emi," she stated, with her arms crossed and a look that read 'I told you so.'_**  
**_"Yeah, well, what would you really expect?" I raised my eyebrow irritably. What would she expect? I was having the time of my life? Yeah, now all I need is Switzerland to come in and really start the party. _**  
**_"You said I was perfect and bubbly. Sorry, I'm not all tough like Vietnam," her voice was dripping with venom, but at the same time, it was spoken in a bittersweet way. _**  
**_"Look, I didn't mean it! Now could you send me back? I have a report due," I hollered at her. There was no way I was going to loose my self-respect or pride by pleading to her._**  
**_"Not until you get Japan to like you."_**  
**_"Why do you want to make my life so miserable? You're perfect! You're nice, smart, pretty, that's everything anyone could as for. Why are you torturing me?"_**  
**_"I can't answer that."_**  
**_"Then why do you care? I just got hit in the head by a lead pipe," my voice was starting to get angrier by the second._**  
**_"You don't have a clue, do you?" _**  
**_I was about to run over and get some answers from her, but I felt the entire scene start to fade away and blur. I panicked and reached out to her, but she was gone._**

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

My eyes fluttered open to a bright light, then shut again so the light wouldn't melt them out of their sockets.  
"Ugh, it's so bright, it burns!" I complained as I shielded my eyes.  
"What are you? Romania?" a voice lectured. I slowly rested my gaze- once my pupils stopped burning- on Japan and Korea. The former looked concerned, while the latter looked simply confused. I was about to sit up, but my head started to ache. Damn Russia.  
"Are you okay, da-ze?" Korea asked.  
"Just peachy," I groaned as I slowly sat up. "Where's Russia?"  
"He got in trouble for hurting you, and we carried you to the infirmary," Japan answered. "Are you sure you're fine? You've been acting awfully strange lately.  
"I'm fine. Just having trouble with a lot of people," I took a sip from a cup of water that was beside my bed. Now that I think about it, I have the Awesome Trio, Hungary, and maybe Russia on my ass.  
"Well, you did laugh when Denmark got turned down. You'd have to have a lot of guts to do that, da-ze," Korea stated.  
"Yeah, yeah. None of them scare me. It's Russia and Belarus that do," I shuttered at the thought of the siblings. "Besides, it was Hungary that threw the potato."  
"Why would she do that?" Japan inquired.  
"Because, Austria somehow has a crush on me and she's jealous. She's probably gonna break my skull with her frying pan."  
"Uh . . . that's very . . . blunt of you to say that," Japan slowly added.  
"Yeah, I don't have the patience or energy to be tact," I swung my legs over the side of the bed after downing a couple of pain killers.  
"Were you supposed to take all those pills, da-ze?" Korea nervously asked.  
"I'll be fine. Do either of you know what time it is?"  
"About three or so. School just ended. China had to meet with a group of his. India and Thailand are attending their Elephant Admiration Club. Macau and Tibet are studying in the library. Hong Kong went to go meet up with Iceland. And Vietnam agreed to sign up as an editor for the school's newspaper," Japan concluded. I never knew Iceland and Hong Kong were really friends. Seems kind of strange, though; a Nordic and an Asian.  
"Anyways, thank you for your concern, but I have a truck full of homework that I need to complete." With that, I waved them off and headed to my dorm. What was the last part that Taiwan said, though? I wouldn't understand? Clearly, she wouldn't understand getting knocked unconscious with a lead pipe.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

I had finished taking a shower when Vietnam returned to our dorm.  
"What made you stay there so late?" I started to wring the water out of my damp hair while I interrogated her.  
"A lot of editing I had to accomplish. So, are you feeling better?"  
"Yeah, except for the fact that I downed some pain killers and nearly passed out while doing homework," I shrugged in a nonchalant way. Although, my voice easily gave away the bitterness that I was feeling.  
"And you sound completely neutral about this?" Vietnam, yet again, raised her eyebrow.  
"Yup. With the exception of having a vicious Hungarian, a trio of airheads, and maybe even an insane Russian on my ass," I grunted as I felt a knot start to build up in my- or Taiwan's- straight locks.  
For a while, Vietnam just stared at me, not knowing what to say. "Wow, just when I think I know you, you do something completely out of the ordinary."  
"Isn't that a good thing?" I tilted my head to the side, acting dumber than I really was.  
"Depends on how you look at it. So, are you okay?" she repeated.  
"I guess so," I sighed. "I really should stop screwing up. If I hadn't laughed, the potato-throwing wouldn't've been blamed on me. If I hadn't run away from Austria, Hungary wouldn't be trying to kill me. If I hadn't said anything about Taiwan, I wouldn't be stuck I'm this mess!" Vietnam put a hand in my shoulder. It's times like this where I wish I was perfect; almost. Just perfect where I could still be myself, but where I could be almost flawless. My close friend has, the best grades in class, especially math. But I just have to, sometimes, be stuck with the ditzes who struggle in everything; and I'm Asian! I shouldn't even be in their group! If only Emi Tsai was like that. If only I was perfect, outgoing, and pretty, like Taiwan.  
"They're just small mistakes that can easily be fixed," Vietnam tried to comfort me.  
"Yeah, I'm just gonna be stuck in here forever," I sulked back into my room and went to bed.

I softly laid under my covers, lost in thought again. What am I going to do, again?

_ Who's to say_  
_I can't do everything_  
_Well I can try _  
_And as I roll along I begin to find_  
_Things aren't always just what they seem _


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this chapter is very late, but I was spending time with my family for the holidays. Oh, and I hope you all had a nice holiday, even though it is late. (I'm using 'Holiday' because I know that not everybody celebrates Christmas)**

* * *

I awoke to the sound of the pitter-patter sound of rain hitting the window of my room. If anything, the rain was soft- which really offset the restless sleep I was having. Outside, the sky resembled the color of soot or ashes, while small droplets fell, completely contradicting each other. I stood up, went to the bathroom to freshen up, and pulled on my uniform. While doing this, I planned my next move on getting Japan to like me. Now, that was even more challenging than math. How do you get a guy to like you? Earn his trust? Man, I was clueless. Last time I checked, next to nobody has actually shown any affection towards me. It's not that I'm ugly or homely-I mean, I may not dress as preppy as some of the other girls in my school- but maybe it's just how I come off as quiet and not giggly. Besides, all the guys I know fawn over the blondes in my class. Or maybe it's because I don't live in a diverse area and, therefore, don't match the beauty stands of Caucasians- I have no clue. Eventually, I got sick of being in the room alone, and decided to explore the building; since school didn't start until another hour or so.

Every step I took matched the depressing nature of outside as I wandered the halls like a zombie.  
"Taiwan, is that you?" a meek voice made me turn around to see Liechtenstein. Her teal eyes widened when they landed on me standing in the middle of the hallway an hour before school started. For some reason, her innocent demeanor made me want to giver her a hug.  
"Uh, yeah," I responded. "What are you doing up?"  
"I was handing some papers back to student council. How about you?"  
"Just bored, I guess. But you're allowed to help with student council?"  
"Yes, they won't mind,never if you're not a member," she explained. That actually sounded fun. I know what you're thinking, but it's a lot better than moping around like a drunk.  
"I'll need to think about that-" I stopped speaking when some weird bird-it looked like a penguin- landed on my head. "What the heck is this?"  
Liechtenstein's eyes went wide. "I think it's a puffin."  
"Why does it have a bowtie?" I started to poke it when it bit my finger.  
"I think he's cute," Liechtenstein started to pet its head. Right at her touch, the bird started to puff out its chest.  
"I think it has a big ego," I stated. The bird scowled at me- can birds even do that?- and squawked in my face. Liechtenstein started to giggle as the puffin and I started to have a glaring contest. However, all of that stopped when the two of us heard voices.  
"I saw him fly down here," a male's voice echoed through the hallway.  
"He probably just wandered off," a deeper, yet more unemotional, voice tried to calm the other down. "Personally, that bird was annoying. I'm glad he's gone."  
The other huffed and continued to search. Both Liechtenstein and I kept quiet, until the bird squawked loudly, "Hey, kid, over here!" Instantly, Liechtenstein heard footsteps as a boy skidded to a halt in front of us. Turns out, the boy was Iceland. I noticed Liechtenstein, who was beside me, grow stiff and start to tense up.  
"Is this thing yours?" I pointed to the bird that was currently residing on my head.  
"Ice, did you find them-" Norway turned the corner, but stopped when he saw us together.  
He, then, started pointed to me. "Aren't you that girl that turned Denmark down?"  
I was a mix between startled and angry when he said that to me. Thus, I didn't attempt to answer his question, and proclaimed what I was thinking, instead. "You're an idiot."  
"That's Taiwan. The girl that Denmark asked was Vietnam," Liechtenstein simplified for him. All of them seemed taken aback by my cold statement. Yeah, I kinda gave up on being like Taiwan when Norway called me Vietnam.  
"Hey, tough guy, it took you long enough to find me," the puffin flew from my head to Iceland's. About time, I was about to chuck that thing out the window if it didn't leave- regardless on whether or not he could fly.  
"Thank you for finding Mr. Puffin," Iceland looked from Liechtenstein to me. I gave him a stoic stare, like Vietnam would, while Liechtenstein shyly nodded in response. Both of the two were starting to walk away, when I had the best idea.  
"Are you guys related? You both look awfully alike." I noticed Iceland's shoulders start to slump, as Norway's eyes slightly lit up and the corners of his mouth started to twitch.  
"Yes, we are. He is my LITTLE brother," Norway rested his elbow on Iceland's shoulder. Meanwhile, Iceland started to get flustered.  
"You didn't have to add 'little'" Iceland shot back.  
"Well, it is the truth. You have to accept it some time or another," Norway lectured his younger brother.  
"I wish I descended from a group of native people instead," Iceland sighed.  
"That's what the fairies tell me when they speak about you," Norway added. Great, now he was going to go off about his 'magical' friends.  
"Fairies?" Liechtenstein's eyes started to widen.  
"Don't listen to him. He's just delusional," Iceland advised us. In the meantime, Mr. Puffin flew over to Norway and said "Snarky guy". In return, Norway squeezed the bird and chucked him against the wall. Finally, someone did something about that nuisance.  
"Mr. Puffin! What the hell was that for?" Iceland demanded from Norway.  
"Look who's delusional now," Norway smirked. I couldn't help but join in with his smugness.  
"Uh, do you two know where the Vice President's room is? I need to give these papers to him," Liechtenstein interrupted their fight.  
"Yah, up the staircase and take a right," Iceland pointed to some stairs over his shoulder. Liechtenstein thanked him, politely, and led me to the room.

We were walking in complete silence when I noted her hands start to shake.  
"Is there something wrong, Liechtenstein?" I asked. She stopped and turned toward me in a meek way.  
"W-well, it's . . . You probably don't want t-to hear it," she slightly stuttered.  
"What? No, if someone's bothering you, I want to know about it. I'll punch whoever-"  
"No, it's nothing like that," she assured me.  
"Okay. What is it then?"  
"I th-think I like Iceland," she admitted quietly. I was too surprised to speak. Really? I mean, I think they'd be cute together, but it's very unexpected.  
"Please don't tell my brother? He'll surely hurt him!" she begged.  
"It's fine. Your secret's safe with me." I put a hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her. No doubt that I already screwed up one of those.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Once Liechtenstein and I finished delivering papers, we walked to breakfast and departed to our normal circle of companions. Liechtenstein went with Switzerland and whoever he was with- I think most of them were in Western Europe- and me with the Asian nations.  
"Where were you this morning?" Vietnam nagged me yet again as I took my seat at the end of the table.  
"I decided to get up early," I shrugged as I took a bite of my food.  
"Taiwan, how do you like that manga I lent you?" I slowly turned my head to see Japan. Aw crap.  
"Which one exactly? I've just been so busy," I came up with a lie.  
"'Another'. The girl with the eyepatch and the haunted school," Japan explained. Thank god I've seen the anime. I guess you could say that I'm not too familiar with that much anime.  
"Oh, yes. I love it. It's such a mystery about the calamities of the class and who's behind it," I replied, trying to hide the relief in my voice.  
"Really? I thought it would be too dark for you."  
"No, but the dolls freak me out. Especially the ones that are conjoined-"  
"Ugh, we're eating here!" Vietnam complained.  
"Sorry," Japan apologized, "but how about the dream that Sakakibara had where everyone was turning into puddles of flesh?" Vietnam smacked her head on the table, which knocked over China's tea. Macau tried to move away from the hot liquid, but accidentally elbowed Tibet in the face. Tibet tried to move over, but fell into Thailand. Thailand tried to push him away, but made India spill his curry all over Korea. In panic, Korea latched himself to China's arm. In a desperate attempt to save himself, China reached over to Hong Kong, who tried to scoot away from him, but pushed Japan into me. In the end, this all resulted into Japan knocking into and falling on top of me. I'm so gonna give Viet crap about this! I noticed his face start to turn scarlet, since our faces were literally inches apart. I could feel everyone's eyes turn to us and I felt my face heat up even more. After what felt like the longest pause, he stood up and offered me a hand, I gratefully took it.  
"I'm sorry, but I . . ." his voice started to trail off when he saw Austria glaring at him. "I need to leave."

. . .

What the heck was that?


	9. Chapter 9

Let me just say this: I felt like I wanted to kick whoever started snickering at breakfast. Since the teachers thought it was a smart choice to divide some of the classes up, I was forced to go to chemistry without any of the other Asian Nations. Now that I think about it, it may not be the best idea to teach countries this. You're practically asking them to create a bomb that could do serious damage on the world. But since I had no control over who was in charge, I did what I always did and shrugged it away as if it were nothing. I started to read some random book I found in Taiwan's shelf when I felt a finger tap my shoulder. I look up to see Finland standing beside my lab table. He had all his supplies in a messy pile that laid on his arms.

"If you don't mind, would you like to be partners?" he offered. I looked at him, slightly annoyed by the fact that he interrupted my reading, which made him go a little uneasy.

"It's just that England is the only one left, and I really don't want to get my eyebrows singed off," he quickly added. Knowing him, he would be very chirpy, but it would probably be better for the both of us if we were partners- since I wasn't too keen on being stuck with someone that I didn't know or had any problems with- so I let him take the seat.

"What are you reading?" he tried to start off a conversation.

"Some random book I found in my room," I turned the page in a bored manner. I guess he didn't sense that I was a little bit preoccupied.

"Do you-" he started to say, until I felt something cold start to approach us. I turned my head away from the book to see none other than Russia, with his purple aura radiating from him.

"Hello Finland, I was wondering if you'd like to be my partner, da?" Russia offered. I looked over his shoulder to see his lead pipe that was covered in blood. I started to shiver. I know from experience how much damage that thing can do.

"That'd be nice, Mr. R-Russia, but I have Taiwan here," Finland motioned to me. He looked like he was about to pee his pants.

"What a shame. I guess I'll have to go with Latvia instead," he started to stomp off, with that sadistic grin never leaving his face.

"What the hell was that about?" I whispered. This made Finland jump while he clung onto my arm.

"Oh, sorry!" he let go once he realized what he did. "Mr. Russia just scares me. I'm sorry if I dragged you into this."

I shook my head. "It's fine. But who isn't scared of him?"

As if on cue, Belarus punched a whole through the door, stuck her hand inside, and used the knob to open it as she made her way to her brother. "Why did you leave me, big brother? I want to become one with you! Marry me! Marry me! Marry me! Marry me!" Meanwhile, Russia started to shake in the corner and pushed poor Latvia in front of him as a shield.

"Belarus, I think he already has a partner," Lithuania started to approach her. "I don't have a partner, so you could be mi-" With that, came was a loud snap that sounded like twigs, and Lithuania had a broken hand.

"Not you!" Belarus huffed and continued on.

"Liet! I can't believe you did that!" Poland had his mouth wide open, and tried to help Lithuania up. I looked over to see that Finland had a horrified look on his face. That reminds me, where's the teacher?

"Brother, be my partner?" Belarus demanded. I started to shrink behind Finland even more by her tone.

"Uh, I'm w-with Latvia right now, " Russia tried to explain. Wow, and I thought the Asians were a hectic group.

"You mean that guy with pollakiuria(1)?" she spat. Ouch, that's gotta hurt a lot. Poor Latvia.

"D-da?" Russia squeaked. In frustration, Belarus pulled a knife out from under her skirt and started pointing it at Latvia. Latvia started to squirm but Russia had a tight grip. I looked over to see Poland and Lithuania still on the ground. Where the hell is Ukraine? Since nobody was about to do anything, I quietly walked over to Lithuania so as to try and help him with his hand. As bad as this may sound, I was actually trying to sneak away from Belarus.

"Where are you going, Oriental?" Belarus snapped. Okay, that was just uncalled for. And I thought the time some guy in my class, called me a Jap was racist. I'm not even Japanese!

"Trying to help him up," I stated as I bent down towards the injured Lithuanian.  
"I know what you're doing! Hungary told me everything about how you're trying to get between brother and I! Let me tell you this, it's not happening!" she turned the tip of her knife towards me. Not this crap again.

"As if I would try to do something like that! He knocked me out just yesterday!" I remarked.

Belarus gripped her knife harder as she came closer to me. I was about to say something else, but something happened. I felt as though I had lost all control of my body when a different group of words formed instead. "What I meant to say is that what Hungary said isn't true. Russia and I would never have a relationship. You two are much more suited for each other. Besides, you would make such a nice couple."

Even though I didn't mean to say it, these words calmed Belarus down as her anger started to deflate.

"You better not be lying," she grunted as she stepped away. Since I have a big mouth, I was about to protest when I heard a voice in my head stop me. 'I'm sorry, but you were going to get us killed,' it stated, then it was gone. I think the voice was Taiwan's.

I slowly started to regain control of my body as I fell to the ground. Luckily, Finland caught me right before I had made contacted with the linoleum floor. I looked up to see his worrying face looking down at me. Before I did another stupid thing, I remembered what was happened and practically jumped out of his grip. It's not that he was a bad guy, just the fact that I don't let my guard down when I'm with others. Taiwan must've taken control over her body, somehow. If that were the case, then I don't think she can be able to do it too often. She probably would've fixed more of the problems I have made, if that were the case.

"Taiwan, are you all right?" a voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I returned from my train of thoughts, to see that everyone in the class was staring at me. I didn't say anything. What was there to say? That was when the bell rang, and we were all dismissed.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Taiwan must be laughing. Laughing at all the failure I've managed to accomplish. She's probably doubled over from all the events that have taken place in only four days. I was starting to think all of this over when the bell rang to signal that lunch was over. Since I was still humiliated from the events that occurred today, I ate on the roof; in peace. I looked at my schedule to see I had chorus. I think Taiwan originally took band, but after Austria started liking her, she switched. Honestly, I don't blame her.

I walked to the music room in silence and took a seat beside Vietnam. Fortunately, Vietnam understood that I didn't want to chat and left me alone. At first, it was quiet between the two if us, then I started to get bored and tried to fiddle with my very short skirt. Ugh, I've been wearing this for four days, and I still can't get over it.

"What's wrong with you?" she spoke when I kept trying to stretch the fabric so that it would go down to my knees.

"I hate this damn skirt. How do you sit in this?" I complained.

"You cross your legs and sit like a lady. I know, it sucks," she had her arms crossed as we waited for our annoying teacher. It turns out that our chemistry teacher was going to be in our class, but Belarus tied him up and shoved him in the janitor's closet.

"But people can still see up it," I tried not to tear the seams.

"That's why you're given the option to wear tights," Vietnam informed me.

"That sounds like even more torture," I sulked. Eventually I let it go, and sat down like a lady. I felt like I wanted to puke.

"Why are you in such a sour mood?" she spoke up.

"Because, I feel humiliated. Apart from Japan falling on me, and Belarus nearly cutting my throat, how would you expect me to feel?" I snapped.

"I suppose I should let you deal with this on your own. You tend to come out of your problems like they're just small nuisances that easily be squashed," she crossed her arms and looked the other way. Now that she mentions it, I do kind of do that. I mean, I usually move on from the problems and get over it. I smiled to myself at how nice that sounded and tried to perk up.

"Do you think I messed up at breakfast?" I glanced over at Viet.

"Hmm, I don't think that you did it, so you didn't mess up. Japan did turn red, but that could have been from embarrassment. I don't really know."

"It was your fault and really embarrassing!"

"I know, but it worked." Vietnam did have a point, but I don't think that'll help Japan like me.

"What worked out?" a sweet voice practically purred. We both whipped our heads in the other direction to see Belgium smiling at us. "You don't have to be scared to tell me."

"Oh, it's nothing," Vietnam lied. Why is it when we both talk about this topic, someone always has to eavesdrop on us?

"Are you sure? You seem awfully disturbed by it," she prodded. It's not that I don't like Belgium, but she's very nosy.

"I want Hungary to stop trying to take revenge on me," I stated. I noticed both Vietnam and Belgium go uneasy. It is pretty obvious that both weren't expecting my answer, and that neither knew how to get that to come true. That was when Seychelles stepped in.

"Hey guys, why's everyone I quiet?" she chirped. We were about to say something, but someone cut us off.

"Taiwan!" I turned around to see Finland pushing through the doorway with something in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, but I accidentally took your notebook from chemistry, then-" he started to babble on and on about whatever.

"It's fine. I completely forgot about it," I stated as I flipped through the pages.

"Yah, I just found it in my locker," he replied.

"Thank you for returning it, but you didn't have to go through that much trouble," I reassured him.

"I know, but I thought that you'd need it," he added.

"Hey, Fin, I thought you were in history!" Denmark yelled, although he was barely five feet from us.

"Uh, hi Denmark, I was just returning something," Finland sounded as if he were taken aback by Denmark's voice. That was when Denmark turned to Viet and I, and his happy demeanor went down.

"Hmph, I didn't know you were in chorus," Denmark snorted.

Vietnam rolled her eyes. "Last week I saw you pointing towards Taiwan and I." This time, I didn't smirk or laugh.

"Well, I can see your friend isn't laughing this time. I guess that lead pipe knocked some sense into her," Denmark pointed towards me. I gave him a hard glare as I started to clench my fists.

"Don't bring her into this-" Vietnam ordered.

"Only the guilty speaks," Denmark cut her off. I looked beside me to see Finland start to get nervous about Denmark's patience level.

"You just think that I'm not worth your time," his ranting went on.

Vietnam looked as though she were trying to handle the situation in a mature way.  
"That's not-"

"And then you think you can get away with lying to my face," he's really getting pissed. He took a step forward, trying to scare her, probably, but I couldn't let that happen. Even though Vietnam is really Taiwan's friend, she's been the best person that I've met here, and notably, the closest. She's always been there for me, so there was no way I was going to make her get hurt for this. So, without thinking, the truth came flooding from my mouth.

"Stop! It's not her you should be angry with!" I shrieked. I felt everyone stop what they were doing and turn their eyes on me.

"What do you mean?" Denmark's eyes widened in surprise.

"I heard you talking to Norway, one time, about how you really liked Vietnam, and I told her about it," I explained in a panicky voice. I don't think I've ever been this scared in my life. Even when Russia threw that metal pipe at me, I was mostly angry, not scared.

"You what?" Denmark demanded. He turned away from her and started to approach me.

"I eavesdropped on your conversation, and told her how you felt ahead of time. I'm sorry, I had no right to do so," I practically squeaked.

"What? Do you get some sick joke out of messing with people's feelings?" Denmark snapped. I felt myself flinch by the volume he chose to use. I chose not to say anything. If I did, he would just point out the wrong in my actions.

"So, not admitting the truth? You're just some sociopath that likes to hurt people for their own enjoyment," he yelled in my face. I avoided all eye contact with him. He was already towering over me like a giant.

"You don't understand-" it was useless.

"What don't I understand? I understand what and who you are, perfectly," he spat. He was about to hit me, when I felt a hand pull me away. I looked up from the ground that I was staring at, to see Finland standing in front of Denmark.

"She didn't mean it. I don't think she meant for this to happen," Finland tried to reassure Denmark, who seemed like he calmed down a little bit.

"You're standing up for that bitch!" Denmark demanded. Never mind what I just said.

"No, I'm not standing up for what she did, I'm stopping you from doing something you'll regret," Finland corrected. He talked in a cold, but frightening, voice that sent shivers down my spine. I don't think I've ever known this side of him before. He's like a whole different person.

"Just move it!" Denmark ordered.

"No! Don't do this. Rejection hurts, but you don't solve it by hurting people!" Finland stood in his way.

"This isn't another one if your Christmas stories, this is real! Now if you don't move, I'm going to have to force you," Denmark threatened. How could this all get so screwed up, again? Vietnam wouldn't have liked Denmark even if I hadn't told her, right? Ugh, if only I had just shut my big mouth again and done something that was actually useful. Now all of this crap is my fault!

"Don't fight," I ordered. Everyone turned to me for my reaction. There wasn't any way that I would simply sit back and watch while somebody took on a hulking giant like Denmark for my sake. I can fight back, too! In fact, why don't I just give him what he wants and skip the fighting?

"If you really want me to get hurt, fine!" I yelled as I removed the flower clip out of my hair. I took the sharp, metal part out and dug it into the top of my arm near the elbow. I started to make the cut more severe as I dragged the blade down near my wrist. I felt a jolt of pain run through me as the blood gushed from my wound. All everyone did was watch in silence as I collapsed, from the blood loss, and my vision faded. At least no one got hurt for my stupidity. I might have finally done something right; nah.

* * *

**pollakiuria: an abnormal frequency of urination**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to comment and review**


End file.
